High-Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) is a multimedia interface for transmitting an uncompressed digital audio/video signal through a single cable.
The HDMI may provide an interface between a source device (peripheral device) such as an audio/video source, a set-top box and the like and a sink device such as a monitor, a digital TV and the like.